


История про то, как иногда потеря друга позволяет приобрести новые штаны

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira





	История про то, как иногда потеря друга позволяет приобрести новые штаны

Артур знает, что его слуга неидеален. Мерлин забывает вовремя постирать одежду и вычистить доспехи, пугает дичь во время охоты, проливает вино мимо кубка на пиру, опаздывает с завтраком и делает еще уйму вещей, за которые его давно следовало бы выгнать. Но Артур почему-то терпит. И по большому счету, главным недостатком Мерлина он считает неумение правильно отвечать на вопросы своего господина.  
Впрочем, так повелось с первой встречи, и тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

\- Скучаешь по нему? – шутливо спрашивает Артур, через пару дней после того, как Ланселот покидает Камелот.  
Он ждет абсолютно определенного ответа. Быть может, пожатия плечами. Или вежливого «конечно», за которым стоит безразличное «уехал и пусть себе». Но Мерлин, как обычно, не оправдывает его ожиданий.

\- Да, мне его не хватает, - говорит он спокойно и серьезно. Артур кривится, удивленно поворачивается в сторону своего слуги, но тот и не думает рассмеяться или еще как-то продемонстрировать, что все-таки пошутил.

Спустя пару мгновений Мерлин уже говорит о чем-то другом, несет бред, как всегда, а Артур даже отвечает.  
Но тренировка у рыцарей Камелота все равно не задается, а сэра Бертрама отправляют к Гаюсу. Принц задумчив, зол, его удары сильнее, чем обычно, меч как будто острее, а перчатки – тяжелее.

\- Я слышал, ты сегодня всех изводишь, Артур, - говорит ему вечером Мерлин, принося ужин и принимаясь создавать видимость вечерней уборки.

\- У тебя слишком большие уши, Мерлин. Ты вечно слышишь лишнее, - огрызается Артур, нарезая оленину. Принцу хочется поговорить. Задать вопросы, засевшие в голове.

Неужели Мерлин действительно скучает по Ланселоту?  
Когда он успел так привязаться к нему?  
Почему Артур ни разу не слышал, чтобы Мерлин огрызался, разговаривая с Лансом или вообще – говорил о нем что-нибудь нелицеприятное?

Вместо этого Артур наблюдает, как его слуга взбивает подушки и украдкой запихивает ногой хлебную корку под кровать.  
Чудесно. Ночью к нему опять зайдут мыши.

\- Иди, - раздраженно говорит он Мерлину, и тот в недоумении замирает с ворохом одежды в руках.

\- Ты меня отпускаешь? – удивленно переспрашивает он. – Но я же еще…

\- Иди! – повторяет Артур. – Сейчас же.

Недвусмысленное указание на дверь заставляет Мерлина поднять брови, качнуть головой и послушно покинуть комнату принца.

Мерлин поразительно послушен в исполнении некоторых приказов.

~*~

  
На следующее утро Артур решает нанести визит к Гаюсу. Он не может задать свои вопросы Мерлину, но кто знает его непутевого слугу лучше наставника?

\- Принц Артур?..

Столь официальное обращение дает понять, что Артур не вовремя. Что ж, пожалуй так: на столе у лекаря разложены неприятно выглядящие (и пахнущие, кстати, тоже) ингредиенты, несколько колб, ножи… Очередная настойка? Для отца? Или для Морганы?  
Но это неважно, он пришел за другим.

\- Гаюс, я хотел задать тебе пару вопросов, - говорит Артур, прикрывая дверь. – Мерлин здесь?

\- Нет, я видел, как он уходил с Гвен в город. Кажется, она попросила его помочь принести корзину с покупками. Вы пришли по поводу сэра Бертрама, сир? Смею вас уверить, что еще несколько дней, и он полностью придет в себя.

Артур кивает, когда Гаюс рассказывает про Гвен, хотя все это и не доставляет ему удовольствия. Мерлин же не девчонка, чтобы болтаться с Гвеневерой, будто они лучшие подружки. А убеждение Морганы, что их слуги влюблены друг в друга, он считает редкостным бредом. Скажите тоже, влюбленный Мерлин!  
Глупость какая.

\- Я рад за сэра Бертрама, хотя он сам виноват, что ему пришлось обращаться к тебе…

\- Конечно, сир, сам.

\- … но я пришел по другому поводу. Гаюс, что у Мерлина было с Ланселотом?

Артур не чувствует ни стыда, ни смущения. Он будущий король, Гаюс – его вассал и обязан ему ответить. А то, о чем именно Артур пожелал его спросить – не гаюсовского ума дела.

\- Они дружили, - уклончиво отвечает лекарь.

\- Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я спрашиваю, - напирает Артур. – Они спали вместе?

\- Разумеется, сир, в комнате Мерлина, мне было некуда положить еще одного молодого человека, - говорит Гаюс, принимаясь ссыпать синеватый порошок в одну из колб.

Артуру кажется, что старик специально прячет глаза.  
\- Я хочу знать… - начинает принц, но Гаюс неожиданно его перебивает.

\- Сир, почему вы спрашиваете? И не лучше бы вам было задать эти вопросы Мерлину, а не мне?

"Конечно, лучше",- думает Артур. - "Но я же не могу".

\- Нет, - уверенно возражает он, подходя к столу и принимаясь машинально вертеть один из ножей. Нож, кстати, явно работы отца Гвен – лезвие широкое и острое, балансировка отличная, таким ножом нужно не коренья кромсать, а метать в врага.  
Артур с сожалением откладывает не-оружие обратно и смотрит на Гаюса. Пристально, как отец на совете.

\- Я хочу знать, тоскует мой слуга по другу или по любовнику. Потому что если это было дружбой, пара дней – и Мерлин придет в себя, а если нет… я не хочу однажды проснуться в нечищеной комнате и без завтрака, только из-за того, что мой слуга решил покинуть Камелот вслед за своим любовником.

\- Покинет вас? – переспрашивает Гаюс ровно с такой же интонацией, с какой Мерлин шепчет «Болван!», когда думает, что Артур его не слышит. – Исключено, сир. Мерлин вам слишком предан. Я могу вернуться к своей работе? Вы ведь узнали то, за чем приходили.

Артур коротко кивает, хоть и негодует про себя. Старик специально вывернул все так, чтобы не дать прямого ответа!  
«Так вот оно что», - осеняет Артура. Если Гаюс так старательно избегал говорить об отношениях Мерлина и Ланселота, значит…

\- Сир, не могли бы вы оставить мой нож в покое? – прерывает его мысли Гаюс, и Артур с удивлением замечает, что лезвие давешнего ножа на несколько сантиметров ушло в деревянную столешницу.

\- Конечно, Гаюс, - бросает он, уходя. – Не говори Мерлину о нашем разговоре.

Артур слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы удивиться отсутствию верноподданнического «как скажете, сир».

Гаюс с трудом выдергивает нож из стола – отдача заставляет его сделать пару шагов назад. Вряд ли Мерлину понравится, с какими убеждениями ушел сейчас Артур, но некоторые вещи делать необходимо.

Конечно, дело не в том, что глупые щенки так и ходят кругами вокруг друг друга, и грызутся вместо того, чтобы – как взрослые люди – позволить себе принять свои и чужие желания. Гаюс беспокоится о другом. Рано или поздно Артур узнает о способностях Мерлина, о его магии. И к тому моменту значимость их связи должна перевесить вбиваемые с детства отцом правила. Артуру придется принять силу Мерлина, позволить ему служить на благо Камелоту, разрешить оберегать и защищать себя.

И если для этого наследному принцу нужно немного поревновать, пусть ревнует. Боязнь потерять часто заставляет сделать первый шаг, на который иначе, казалось, просто невозможно решиться. Чем раньше они поймут, что их судьбы связаны, тем лучше будет для них самих. А впоследствии – и для Камелота.  
Гаюс всегда считал себя патриотом.

~*~

  
Артур чувствует, что ему нужно подумать, но, как известно, в замке спокойно думать невозможно. Либо отец найдет и к себе вызовет, чтобы с возмущением рассказать о Мерсии, где, вот уж варварство! – не сжигают колдунов. Либо Моргана затащит в заброшенное южное крыло – потренироваться на мечах, либо с Гвен столкнешься и вообще – пиши пропало, пока там Гвеневера сначала что-нибудь ляпнет, а потом будет долго объяснять, что имела в виду совершенно другое…

В общем, уходя с луком в лес подумать, Артур заодно задался вопросом, почему ему никогда не попадается в замке Мерлин? Более того, слуга ведь даже не находится в тех местах, где должен был бы быть.

Возмутительно.  
Ах да, он ведь и собирался поразмышлять о возмутительных вещах.

Артур отдает себе отчет, что нельзя опираться исключительно на косвенное свидетельство Гаюса, о нет. Но улик и так предостаточно. Артур хорошо помнит, как Мерлин просил за Ланселота.  
«Он тебе подойдет, Артур, не сомневайся. Сильный и смелый, настоящий рыцарь. Он спас мне жизнь!»

Чертов Ланселот! Спасать жизнь Мерлину это его, артурова забота, а не каких-то пришлых рыцарей с севера.  
От негодования под ногой хрустит ветка, и белка, которую Артур себе приметил в первые жертвы, проворно скрывается между листвой. Следует успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Тем более, что Мерлин был прав. Ланселот действительно хорош, много лучше, чем остальные кандидаты. И, что уж тут скрывать, мог бы стать первым рыцарем Камелота. После Артура, конечно, с ним сравниться не мог никто.  
Ланселот несмотря ни на что нравится Артуру. Еще тогда, после испытания, рыцари много болтали. Мол, это недостойная уловка. Ставить подножку своему господину непригоже для рыцаря.

И это полная чушь. Если бы отец дал Артуру немного больше воли… Все было бы по-другому. Кодекс чести хорош для турниров и балов, это там уместно служение прекрасной даме, и драка обязательно идет на равных. Зачем рыцарям гибнуть во имя развлечения? Нет, Артур и сам способен на турнире на красивый жест – например, снять шлем, если с его противника он слетел, и продолжить бой с непокрытой головой. Но это турнир, а в реальной битве не до красоты и чести. Защищая свою землю, идя на разбойников, захватчиков, мародеров, нельзя думать о прекрасных глазах Морганы или вспоминать, что удар в спину – это позорно. Конечно, лучше, когда удается соблюдать кодекс чести. Но на поле боя ты сначала воин, а потом уже рыцарь. Большинство его вассалов этого не понимают. И мрут как мухи, залетевшие в королевскую кухню, когда там варят варенье на зиму.

Ланселот же это как раз то, что нужно. Сначала воин, а потом уже рыцарь. Несмотря на все свои убеждения. Впрочем, рыцарем он бы тоже стал безупречным – Артур давно не видел человека, с таким фанатизмом уважавшего кодекс чести.  
Размышления прерываются свистом стрелы – птице не так везет, как ушедшей белке.

\- Я за ней не полезу, - доносится из ближайших кустов, и на охоте можно поставить крест. Артур смотрит, как Мерлин продирается наружу, отряхивается от листьев и подходит к нему.

\- Конюшни, значит, опять остались нечищеными, - говорит Артур. – Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Я знаю твой любимый маршрут, - поясняет Мерлин, старательно делая вид, что про конюшни он не слышал.

В конце концов, Артур же сам придумал посылать туда работать благородных, не сдавших экзамен на рыцаря с первого раза? Так кто такой Мерлин, чтобы мешать расцвету рыцарства в Камелоте?  
Артур пристраивает лук на плечо и исподлобья смотрит на слугу. Грязь на щеке, лист в волосах, свежее пятно на рубахе. Его Мерлин.

\- Ты уже закончил охотиться? – жизнерадостно спрашивает тот, наблюдая за манипуляциями своего принца и господина.

\- Закончил, - хмуро говорит Артур, но Мерлин, как будто не замечает тона.

Гаюс был глубоко не прав, пытаясь себе представить реакцию воспитанника на пересказ разговора с Артуром.

~*~

  
Ланселот симпатичен Мерлину – с самой первой встречи. И это неудивительно, сложно не быть благодарным тому, кто спасает твою жизнь, да еще и рискуя своей.  
Не то что бы Мерлину так нравится тенденция постоянного спасения чьей-то жизни, так модная в Камелоте, но ничего не попишешь.  
Именно поэтому он помогает Ланселоту добраться до Гаюса – из желания отплатить добром, да и… Мерлину нравится помогать.

Парень так хочет стать рыцарем, с таким восторгом говорит об Артуре (а Мерлин всегда гордится своим Артуром), что не помочь ему невозможно.  
Ну и что, что правила запрещают неблагородным быть рыцарями? Ланселот, Ланселот, за то, чем занимается Мерлин, в Камелоте вообще рубят головы и сжигают на кострах.

Когда Артур рассказывает о том, какие негодные нынче кандидаты, Мерлин убеждается в своей мысли – Ланселот должен стать рыцарем. Камелот получит нового воина, храброго и сильного, а парень исполнит свою мечту.  
Такие мелочи, как поддельное свидетельство о дворянстве кажутся Мерлину досадной мелочью. Хотя Гаюс прав, фокус или не фокус, а он использовал магию. Но Мерлин молод и беспечен, и верит, что как-нибудь сможет спастись, даже если правда о нем всплывет наружу.  
Артур его защитит.

И в конечном итоге, принц не разочаровывает Мерлина. Для Артура смелость, стойкость и дисциплина, проявленные Ланселотом, важнее, чем является тот или нет пятым сыном лорда Элдреда из Нортумбрии.

А немного раньше, перед тем, как все вскрывается, во дворце бал, и Мерлин, болтая с Гвеневрой, неожиданно задает ей вопрос.  
\- Кого бы ты выбрала, Гвен? Артура или Ланселота?

Мерлин знает, что в предложенной им альтернативе нет правильного ответа. Гвен увлечена им, Мерлином, хотя что она в нем нашла – непонятно.  
Впрочем, на самом деле вопрос вообще не имеет смысла. Как будто Мерлин может выбирать! Он помнит слова дракона, и кто предназначен ему судьбой.  
А даже если бы и мог выбирать.

С самого первого дня в Камелоте для Мерлина существует только Артур.  
И когда Гаюс рассказывает о вопросах принца, о том, как тот был недоволен и показывает, как глубоко ушел нож в дерево – Мерлин счастлив.  
Нет, он слышал, что в некоторых деревнях, особенно ближе к югу, любовь между мужчинами осуждается, но в Эалдоре не так. Мерлин хорошо помнит Уилла – никто не осуждал их. Ведь ясно, что в конечном итоге Уилл найдет себе хорошую девушку и заведет семью. И Мерлин бы нашел, если бы не его магия, выгнавшая его из дома, и Артур, намертво привязавший собой к Камелоту.

Мерлин сознает, что немного влюблен, но не придает этому особого значения. Он и так вполне доволен судьбой.  
Хотя сейчас, когда Артур останавливается, решительно прижимает его к дереву (колчан больно бьет по плечу) и целует, Мерлин счастлив совершенно и окончательно.

\- Мужлан, - смеется он Артуру в губы, когда поцелуй заканчивается, и принц пристально и немного неуверенно всматривается в лицо своего слуги. – Это дерево все в смоле, ты мне окончательно загубил штаны.

\- Я могу пожаловать тебе какие-нибудь свои, - усмехается Артур, гладя большим пальцем шею Мерлина. – Гвен перешьет.

\- Ваша щедрость, сир, не знает границ, - говорит Мерлин и облизывает губы. Они высохли после поцелуя Артура, и он делает это машинально, не задумываясь.  
Взгляд принца тяжелеет – как во время боя, но Мерлин не чувствует опасности. Напротив, ему с трудом удается прогнать с лица улыбку.  
Ему хорошо, почему он должен скрывать это?.. Но вдруг Артур решит, что он над ним смеется и…  
Мерлин ошибается.

Артур понимает все правильно, иначе как объяснить скользящие под рубахой ладони с мозолями от меча? Да и настойчивый язык, проникающий в его рот, свидетельствует о…

Но тут Мерлин выдыхает, привычно стягивает с Артура ненужную амуницию – в любовных играх меч, лук и стрелы точно не нужны, и поддается ему навстречу. Сзади на штанах остается смоляное пятно, но это волнует их обоих меньше всего. Артур начинает покусывать нижнюю губу любимого слуги, а руки уже споро принимаются за завязки испорченного предмета гардероба, когда Мерлин перехватывает его за запястья.

\- Здесь же неудобно, - пытается он воззвать к Артуру. Безуспешно, как и всегда.

Принц обратно толкает его к дереву и недовольно смотрит.  
\- Неженка. Помоги снять кольчугу.

Мерлин подчиняется, грубые железные кольца холодят пальцы, но вот уже слышится звон. Кольчуга валяется рядом с луком, а Артур стоит рядом, с покрасневшими губами и каким-то непривычно серьезным выражением лица. Мерлин протягивает руки вперед. Наконец-то он может дотрагиваться до Артура так, как хочется – проводить ладонями по шее, по мышцам груди, по спине – не украдкой, а медленно, почти лениво, изучая, чувствуя. Наслаждаясь.

Но Артур на то и Артур, чтобы сделать все по-своему. Он делает полшага вперед, снова оказываясь тесно прижат к Мерлину, и грубо целует, запуская пальцы в черные, вечно спутанные волосы своего слуги. Пах прижимается к паху, и Мерлин охает – Артур возбужден гораздо сильнее него. Несколько толчков, и они оба понимают, что финал близок. На Артуре старые штаны, а одежда Мерлина в принципе сильно поношена, так что ткань не так груба, и они слишком хорошо чувствуют друг друга.

Артур кончает первым и замирает, уперевшись ладонью в ствол дерева над головой Мерлина. Тот глубоко дышит, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями в паху. И не выдерживает, запускает руку в собственные штаны.  
Но Артур перехватывает запястье. И медленно опускается на колени.

Мерлин удивленно смотрит на него. Королевский наследник тоже подростком развлекался не только с девочками?..  
Судя по тому, с каким спокойствием Артур стягивает его штаны до колен и обхватывает член губами – развлекался. А по ощущениям – еще и не раз.  
Мерлин кончает почти сразу, чувствуя, как кора дерева оставляет ссадины на незащищенной пояснице и ягодицах. И опускает вниз глаза. Артур ладонью стирает с уголков рта следы спермы и поднимается с колен.

\- Он так делал? – с убийственным самодовольством интересуется Артур. – Наверняка, не так хорошо. Я только успел взять в рот, как ты уже не смог сдерживаться.

Мерлин натягивает штаны, путаясь подрагивающими пальцами в завязках.  
\- Ты сейчас про кого? – спрашивает он.

Артур в ответ нехорошо щурится.  
«Да что ж такое!», - ругает сам себя Мерлин. Ведь сейчас эта задница решит, что…

\- Кроме Ланселота у тебя здесь были и другие приятели? – глядя Мерлину прямо в глаза, интересуется Пендрагон.

\- Нет, - поспешно говорит он. – И Ланселот – тоже нет. То есть, мы с ним не спали. То есть, спали, но не так. Ему Гвен нравится!  
Мерлин сам не понимает, что это он такое несет.

\- А если бы ему не нравилась Гвен, и он бы предложил тебе…

\- Нет, - не задумываясь, отвечает Мерлин. – Конечно, нет. У меня же есть ты.

Артур не выглядит довольным, когда Мерлин произносит последнюю фразу, но и возражать в ответ не принимается.  
\- Значит, я зря волновался? – спрашивает он.

Но Мерлин уже понял принцип, по которому все это работает.  
\- Совершенно зря. Ланселот отличный парень, но куда ему до того же сэра Элдриджа, к примеру. Не говоря уж о тебе. Нет, - убеждает Мерлин Артура, обряжая его обратно в кольчугу. – Ты же лучший. И в этом деле тоже.  
Артур улыбается, но за самодовольной улыбкой проступает то, что он пытается скрыть.

Нежность. Доверие. Привязанность.

Мерлин видит отражение собственной влюбленности в глазах Артура, и ему этого пока более, чем достаточно.  
Возвращаясь из леса, они больше не говорят ни о Ланселоте, ни о других рыцарях Камелота. Вместо этого Артур слушает жалобы Мерлина на уличных торговок и Гвен, из-за которых ему пришлось тащить во дворец целую корзину овощей.

\- Будет забавно, если они сгниют и дождутся, когда тебя в очередной раз привяжут к столбу, - смеется Артур, поправляя колчан и делая вид, что в очередной раз не слышит сочный эпитет в свой адрес. А потом ближайший куст лишается половины веток, когда ему приходит в голову похвастаться новым, самолично придуманным приемом.

\- Оставьте его в покое, сир, он уже и так трепещет перед вашей мощью, - умоляет Мерлин. Артур строит грозное лицо, и вдруг легко ловит Мерлина (это не его заслуга, просто тот и не думал сопротивляться) и мимоходом целует.

Хотя мимоходом все же не получается. Когда Артур вспоминает, что брюки и так неприятно влажные, и еще раз так он не хочет, губы у Мерлина уже темные, как августовские вишни, а дышит он так громко, что все лесные обитатели давно разбежались.  
Но Артур не расстроен. Его добыча покрупнее и позначительнее, чем очередная сойка или даже олень.

~*~

  
Мерлин вваливается в свои комнаты поздно. У него побаливают губы и подкашиваются ноги. А еще он не в силах хоть немного скрыть блеск в глазах, хотя и пытается.  
Но заклинания, которое заставило бы его выглядеть сейчас спокойным, он не знает. Гаюс, увы, еще не спит.  
Но и вопросов он никаких не задает, только качает головой и улыбается. Мерлин улыбается в ответ.

На следующий день помимо сэра Бертрама, Гаюса навещает сэр Элдридж со сломанной рукой и ранением в бедро.  
Когда вечером Мерлин спрашивает про тренировку у Артура, тот уверяет его, что он абсолютно не причем. Трагическая случайность, ничего более. Мерлин пожимает плечами и стягивает с принца штаны.

В конце концов, он же обещал пожаловать их Мерлину взамен испорченных?..


End file.
